


I miss (Dick)

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Divorce, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Lies, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N and Dick had a happy wonderful marriage until Dick faked his death not telling her until years later Y/N broken hearted left Dick taking their son. That is until Y/N calls her husband to her rescue





	I miss (Dick)

My arm around Dick's kneck I just got shot in bellow chest and my leg stabbed. We made it to his place our place. He took my shirt off he sat me on the couch I whinced I put pressure on both my wounds he ran off he came back with first aid he wrapped bandaging around my bullet wound thankfully the bullet went through me breathing heavy he carefully cut my pants leg shorter he wrapped bandaging around my leg

"t-thanks"

"no problem you can stay here tonight"

I stood up almost falling "I need to get back home and pick John up"

"hey hey rest I'll go get him I was having to tomorrow anyway"

"o-ok"

He helped me sit down he brought me crutches

"just so I know where I'm headed"

"he's at Tim and Stephanie's"

"OK great and please rest ho-Y/N"

He left I instantly started crying knowing how much I miss my husband

Dick's P. O. V

I knocked on the door Stephanie opened

"Dick! I thought you got John on the weekends"

"I do"

Tim walked up

"you alright bro you look a little freaked out"

"yeah I'm fine I just came to pick up John Y/N is home"

"what?!" they said

Stephanie let me in I sat on the chair by the table Stephanie got me some water

"thanks"

Tim sat down "what happened?"

"she had been on patrol she called me I was shocked I answered worried thinking something was wrong with John turns out it was her she had got shot and stabbed.. I brought her home and bandaged her wounds"

"Dick that's great news now you two can fix everything"

"I know I just really fucked up I failed my marriage I don't deserve her. I should've never lied to her. I thought I was protecting her and all I did was break her heart"

"daddy!!" John said

He ran into my arms and hugged me

"hey bud"

"where's mommy"

"she's at home waiting for you"

Your P. O. V

I sat on my old bed I missed this bed I noticed the photo of me, Dick and John tears falling. I hear the door open and shut I waited hearing Dick put John in his bed. He walked in

"I see you left the picture"

"y-yeah I thought John would've liked it to stay"

"John or you"

"yeah I guess having trouble letting go"

He took his shirt off

"you lied to me Dick for 2 years"

"I know"

"I went to your funeral I had to tell John that his daddy wasn't coming home do you have any idea how long it took for me to move on"

"move on you moved on then why do you still wear your wedding ring?"

"so do you!"

"why did you call me?!"

"fine so I still love you" I started crying

He knelt in front of me tears falling from his face "I lied to you. I kept secrets from you and I'm so sorry Y/N.. but I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart. I'm begging you to please forgive me. I failed my marriage, I failed as a father to my son but I will spend the rest of my life begging for you to give me a second chance to let me be your husband... I miss my wife"

"I miss my husband"

He kissed me we laid in the bed he gently rubbed my cheek both of us longing to feel loved again

"so does this mean that we have to go to court to be married again" I mumbled

"I never signed the papers hoping this was going to happen"

I kissed him he touched my cheeks

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
